The Angel Who Fell For The Devil
by maduuuu
Summary: Fionna Mertens is the princess of the Kingdom of Aaa. She's very obedient to her parents but can sometimes get carried away with her adventuring. One day, her parents hold a ceremony to celebrate the kingdoms new alliance. During the ceremony, she meets a tall, lanky, ebony-haired boy who changes her life a lot quicker than she thought. (Sexual References)


"Fionna! Are you awake yet?" I heard the distant yell from my adoptive sister Cake. Well, that's not her real name. Its actually Kate, but when I was little, I couldn't say "Kate", so I said "Cake". "Girl, get up! How many times I gotta tell you? Ma and Pa will be angry if you're not up in time for the ceremony," she roared and I heard her footsteps enter my room. Cake was a few inches taller than me. She had light brown skin and short, creamy-orange hair that didn't go past her shoulders, and perfect curves. She always tried to tell me I had perfect curves too, but I don't really believe that. After all, she's the one with the boyfriend.

I rolled over and groaned, not wanting to get out of my warm bed, "Go away you butt, I wanna sleep. The ceremony isn't until noon."

"FIONNA, ITS 11:45!" I opened my eyes and immediately shot up and ran to my closet. I rummaged through the few dresses I had trying to find out the one my mother bought for me to wear to the ceremony.

I hated dresses, but I was forced to wear them anyway. Being a princess made me do a lot of horrible things I didn't want to do. When I was about twelve or thirteen, I always wore a dark blue skirt with a light blue top that had long sleeves and a bunny hat that strapped around my chin. Since it's been roughly five years since then, I've obviously progressed through different stages of clothes. My mom constantly yells at me for rarely wearing dresses, so I wear them if I have to spend a day with her. My mothers not a horrible person, she's just very... Bossy. So, I try to obey her orders and keep her calm. After all, she did put up with me for seventeen years in her life. The least I could do was try and keep her happy, "Here, help me put it on," I said grabbing the dress off the rack and speed walking out of my closet.

Cake and I rushed it on and she insisted I wear makeup. I usually don't, but if I do, it's either because Cake is testing her skills or my parents want me to meet someone of importance. She brushed through my ridiculously long hair and pulled it half up, clipping it with a blue bow to match my dress. I grunted at the sight of it and she hushed me, not wanting to listen to my rant about wearing frilly bows and flowers. My dress was light blue and sleeveless. The top half of it was decorated with lace and it went down just above my knees. She stared at me, telling me how beautiful I was and I snapped at her, pointing to the clock that now said 11:55. We both sprinted down the corridors of the castle, hoping we wouldn't get scolded for not coming earlier.

We made it to the ball room and immediately searched for out parents through the enormous crowd of people. I turned around to ask Cake if she could see them, and she was gone. Great. I went to turn around to go back the way I was already heading and I bumped into someone. I stumbled backwards and almost tripped and fell when cool hands grabbed my waist and hoisted me back to my feet, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" I stuttered, looking up at the strangers face. He was tall and lanky with ebony hair and crimson-like eyes. His face was extremely attractive and I couldn't help but stare at him with my mouth agape. Once I realized my actions, my face immediately turned red and I pushed away from him, apologizing once more.

"You might wanna watch where you're going kid," he said with a slightly annoyed yet slightly concerned look on his face, "You alright there?" I continued staring in awe at his face, and he chuckled, "Am I that attractive?" he asked, cocking his head so the side and smirking.

"Uh... Ye- I mean uh.. N-N.. Uhm..." I stuttered like an idiot, "I think so..." I said now gazing at the floor. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey, I know I'm hot, you don't have to tell me," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and started walking away when he grabbed my arm, "Wait, what's your name?" he asked as I turned around to face him, our faces only inches apart.

"Fi-Fionna..." I mumbled, looking into his crimson eyes. He nodded his head and let go of my arm.

"Fionna," he said my name, letting it roll off his tongue, "Fionna... Fionna... Fionna... I feel like I've heard that name before... Eh, whatever," he said shrugging it off, "I'll call ya Fi," he said with a wink, "It's a cute nickname to suit a cute girl. I'll see you around," and just like that, he was gone.

I went to go walk away when I realized I'd never caught his name... Oh well, it's not like it mattered anyway. It's almost impossible to see the same person twice at these parties.

As I turned back around, I found myself running into another person. Twice in one day? Go Fi, "You better watch yourself, bitch," I immediately recognized the voice and rolled my eyes while regaining my balance.

"Whatya want now Ashley?" Standing before me was a tall, thin, silver haired girl about a year or so older than me. She dyed her hair silver, and surprisingly, it suited her. she had pale skin and constantly wore too-small, black clothes. She works in the Nitoshphere, a dark kingdom. The first time I met her was at a conference my parents decided to take me to when I was about seven or so. It was filled with the other kings and queens of their own kingdoms. Ashley's father was a main body guard for the Nitosphere queen, so she happened to follow him that day too. We ended up breaking out into a fight when she called me a sissy and I kicked her sorry ass. Ever since then, her dads been pushing her to strive and one day beat me at hand to hand combat. Not happening. It's like a second nature to me.

She got in me face and smirked evilly, "You know that guy you were just flirting with? I'd watch out for him if I were you. He's a huge player and he'll do anything just to get into bed with a girl," she whispered getting close to my face, her obnoxiously bad breathe killing my nostrils. I pushed her away and walked past her, ramming my shoulder into hers on the way.

"Get the hell away from me," I said angrily. I stormed off, still in search of my parents. After about five minutes of searching, I finally found them towards the back of the ballroom. They had angry looks on their faces and Cake was standing in front of then with Mono by her side. They looked as if they were ready to scold her when they saw me through their peripheral vision. They both did double takes and their faces softened with relief. They fast walked over to me and hugged me.

I immediately reacted by trying to push them away. We don't usually hug in my family. We've always just been really formal with each other. They pulled back with questioning looks on their faces, "Fionna, sweetheart, are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" My mother asked frantically checking out my arms and walking around me, searching my body for any sign of scars or pain.

"...no, why?" they both looked at each other and looked back at me.

My mother stepped over and stood next to my father, "Well, some people from the Nitoshphere are here. We contacted the kingdom and told them they could have a select few come of they like,"

"That explains Ashley," I mumbled under my breathe looking away. I looked back up at my parents and smiled, "Well, is that all? Anything else you'd like to talk to me about?" I asked almost impatiently. I really wanted to go and just be alone for a while or maybe go talk to Cake.

"No, sweetheart. Go enjoy yourself, but be careful!" They shouted to me as I turned around and walked away. I waved my hand up in the air, signaling I heard them.

As I walked, many familiar faces greeted me. Princes, kings, and queens were everywhere. Around here, it was rare to see a princess. We're considered "valuable" I guess because many royal families tend to just have male children.

As I walked around, I noticed one particular face I didn't recognize at first, and then it hit me. It was the guy I ran into earlier. I hadn't noticed before, but he had a black suit on with a red tie. I guess I was too astonished by his looks to notice what he was wearing. I hesitantly approached him when all of a sudden, a group of girls excitedly surrounded him, including Ashley. They were all leaning their bodies against his, trying to move their faces closer to his. He smiled at them and laughed, shaking his head and looking up to glance around the room. When his eyes trailed over me, he stopped and looked at me as if he was in a trance.

My face turned hot and he pushed himself away from the girls, making his way over to me. He smirked as he made his way over and I felt my face getting hotter, "I figured I'd stand by you considering you're not absolutely annoying," he sneered glancing back at the disappointed and confused girls behind him, probably because they didn't understand why he'd walk over to a girl like me. Trust me, I didn't know either. When my eyes crossed over Ashley, I found her giving me a death glare.

I looked back up at him and said, "What's your name?" I blurted it out, not really thinking. he chuckled and shook his head.

"Marshall. Marshall Lee," he looked down upon me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't stop staring at his face. Damn, was he attractive.I snapped out of it when he said, "Say, what's your last name? You look awfully familiar..."

"Mer-" I was cut off when we heard a loud crash come from the other side of the ball room. I turned around to find a humongous hole in our wall with smoke everywhere. Marshall stepped in front of me and put his arm around me while his back was turned to me, almost in a... protective way? Must've just been in the heat of the moment, "What the hell is going on..."

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, looking just as confused as I did. Then, we hear it. That laugh. That ear-piercing, witch-like laugh. Ice Queen. Of course it was her. She'd do anything to get to me. We hate each other, "Whys she here?" Marshall asked, never taking his gaze off the queen, "Whys Simone here?..." I heard him mumble, but ignored it.

"That's the Ice Queen. Let's just say once upon a time about four or five years ago when I was thirteen, I wandered into her frozen wasteland and screwed a bunch of things up and hurt the Penguins. It's not my fault they came after me, it was just self defense," I stated now crossing my arms, "I just happened to destroy some stuff on the way... Anyways, she's been trying to get me ever since. She's completely psycho, dude."

The queen looked around until her gaze fell upon me, "**YOU! PENGUINS, ATTACK**!" Next thing I new there was ice shooting at me. Ever since she invented that Freeze Ray, she's been able to freeze everything. Pain in the ass, really. Before I could react, Marshall grabbed my hand and we sprinted towards one of the back doors. He was quick on his feet as we sprinted and headed out the door. The cool air hit me and I shivered uncontrollably.

"We've gotta.. get you somewhere.. safe for now.." He said in between breaths. I nodded in agreement and we ran. We headed through the courtyard and climbed over the rock wall. It had so many cracks in it that we could stick our hands and feet through no problem. When we got to the top, Marshall jumped down and landed like a cat. Huh, he must have good reflexes. He turned around and looked up, extending his arms showing he could catch me.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I'm... Fat. I'll crush you..." My face turned red and I tried looking away. I turned to look back at the kingdom to find people running in all different ways, trying to escape the Ice Queens wrath.

"Look Fi, you're far from fat, okay? You're perfectly curvy and anyone would kill to have you in their arms. Now get your ass down here so we can get away from Simone," Simone? Who's that? Eh, I should save the questions for later. I grabbed the edge and looked down at him. He had a small reassuring smile on his face and he extended his arms more. I hopped off and let out a small squeal to find myself abruptly stopped. I felt his muscular arms around my body and when I opened my eyes, I had my arms around his neck and our faces were inches apart. I immediately turned red and refused to make eye contact, "Eh, shy are we?" I rolled my eyes and he set my legs on the ground, "See, you're not heavy at all," he winked at me and grabbed my hand once more.

I smiled slightly and nodded my head, "Yeah. Are you having fun holding my hand?" He looked down at our hands and I swore I could see a faint blush. He released his from mine and I immediately felt the cool night in the palm of my hand, something it wasn't really used to yet. I grabbed it back and shook my head as I walked first, "I didn't say I minded," he squeezed it back and we walked in silence.

We made it to the borderline of the Dark Forest and he looked at me, our hands still intertwined, "Ready?" I whipped my head around to look at him with a look of concern on my face.

"When you said "We have to get you somewhere safe," I thought it would actually be safe," He chuckled and shook his head.

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my neck, "Don't work kid, I spent most of my childhood in this place anyway. I know it like the back of my hand," We walked into it and he maneuvered around the trees looking like he knew what he was doing. But what person spends their childhood in the Dark Forest?

As we continued walking, we came across a cave with a small house in it, "What's that?" He just smirked and kept his head straight. We walked into the cave and up to the front door of the house.

He pulled out a key and put it in the lock, opening the door, "Welcome to my humble abode. Well, I come here when I'm not feelin' it, yanno?" I walked in with my mouth wide open, taking everything in. He had a house in the Dark Forest? Is this guy crazy? "You can sit down on the couch. It's not comfortable, but you're probably exhausted. I'll make us tea."

I sat down on the couch and he was right, it is really uncomfortable. I looked down at my dress and it barely even looked like a dress anymore. It was ripped and tattered and my little scars made little blood stains on it. I could only imagine what my hair looked like... Marshall walked into the room and set a mug in front of me with steam evaporating from it. I gently grabbed it and took a sip from it, not knowing what to say. I had so many questions about Ashley, the Ice Queen, and even why he has a house in the middle of the Dark Forest. He sat down next to me and sighed, "I can only imagine the shit going through your mind right now. I'm not a creepy dude that stalks chicks and brings them to my house, alright? It was all in the heat of the moment."

I giggled and shook my head, "Okay, okay. I didn't think you were a stalker that brought chicks to your house anyway," I playfully punched his shoulder and he laughed. I set my tea down and sat back on the uncomfortable couch, "I guess I could start out by asking why you live in the Dark Forest.. So, why do you?" I looked over at him to find his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms. I immediately moved closer to him and put my hand on his back, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you..."

He shook his head and looked up at me, "You're fine, I was actually expecting this," he sat up and lean back on the couch, staring at the floor, "I was abandoned by my mom when I was younger. I was taken in by a woman named Simone and we stayed together for a while. One day, we were walking through an old abandoned building and there was a man standing at the far end. He held a shiny crown in his hand with red jewels around it. We slowly approached the man and he bowed down to Simone and extending his arms in front of him, and said, "Your majesty, I, Gunter, present to you your new crown," and Simone reached out and touched it with her finger. There was a huge flash and the force of it threw us back and into a wall. Simone immediately called out for me asking if I was okay. I felt dizzy for a while but it eventually wore away. When I saw Simone, the crown was placed on her head and her skin turned to a pale blue, her hair turned out white and her nose had extended out slightly. I was shocked at first and I backed away from her. She didn't really know what to do or why I did what I did until she saw a reflection of herself," Marshall sighed and rested his hands back on his knees, "She ended up going completely bonkers and she told me I needed to stay as far away from her as possible. And so, I did. I resorted myself to the Dark Forest for about five years until I decided to go back to my own kingdom..."

Kingdom? He has a kingdom? Well then why hasn't he said anything about it yet.. "Wow," was all I could say, "You're... Strong. Thats a great quality," I looked him in the eye with concern written all over my face.

He showed a small, sincere smile and shook his head, "I can't believe I just told you all that," he stood up and laughed with his hands running through his hair, "I cannot believe I just told a complete stranger about my past..." He paced around the room.

I stood up and walked over to him, "Look, I'm not telling anyone any time soon. I barely know you. Besides, I'm not low enough to tell people about your past. That's private. I know what it's like to want to keep your life private," I put my hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat, "You can trust me."

He looked down on me and stared into my eyes. I could feel my face heating up. He chuckled and inched his face closer to mine. I stood still, not really sure how to react. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. His hands found my waist and mine found his chest. I put more pressure where his heart was and I felt it start to race. Was that because of... Me? His hands moved down to the small of my back and gradually got lower. I reached behind me and grabbed his hands, "I-I-I... d-don't want t-to take things th-this fast.. I don't really know you..."

He looked into my eyes and chuckled. He brought his hands up and put them on my cheeks, "That never stopped anyone," I glared at him and he put his hands up in defense. "Kidding, kidding," he said and kissed me again. I didn't pull away. Instead, I rested my hands back on his chest. I'm surprised he actually stopped... He pulled away and put his hands back on my waist, leaning his back against the wall behind him, "Now, what's your last name again? I couldn't hear you over the wall exploding," he chuckled at the thought and I rolled my eyes.

I moved my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, "Mertens. Fionna Mertens," At first, he had a confused look on his face, and then, it hit him.

"M-Mertens!?" He immediately pushed me away and slowly backed away, "you're the Mertens girl!?" I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, why? What's... What's wrong?" He shook his head and climbed the ladder up into a room I was guessing was his bedroom.

"Get out. Now." He sneered and slammed the door shut. I stood there in silence for a few moments until I felt something on my cheeks. I put my hand against my cheek and them. Tears. Why was I crying? I never cry...

I walked over to the ladder and climbed up it. When I got to the top, I tried pushing the door. Locked, "Marsh? Marshall? What's wrong? P-Please don't leave me down here.. I have no idea to get home and it's definitely nightfall by now. Will you please come out?"

The trap door opened and his head popped through, "Abadeer."

"What?" I questioned, not really sure what he meant.

"Abadeer. Marshall Lee Abadeer. That's my name," he said and pulled me up through the door. When I got up, I stood up and looked around me. His room was a dark red with posters all over the walls. His bed was straight ahead and next to it was a bass, table, and a few amps. Directly to the left from the trap door, there was a white door that I assumed was a bathroom. To the right there was a small sitting area with another red couch and in the far right corner there were closet doors.

I heard the trap door close and I felt him standing directly behind me. He sighed and rested his forehead on my shoulder. Then I remembered what he told me. Abadeer. He's an Abadeer. Of course he is... The one time I meet a nice guy, he ends up being my family's enemy, "Abadeer..." He sighed once more as I repeated the name over and over.

"I hate it," he mumbled, "I hate my last name. So many people judge me based on my last name and I hate it. I'm not like any of them," he picked his head and and walked around to face me. He wiped the almost dried up tears off my cheeks with his thumb and shook his head, "I'm sorry..." Before I knew it, my hands were on his cheeks and I crashed my lips into his. He held back a little at first, surprised by my reaction, but soon found his hands wrapped around my waist. He formed my body to his and I slid my hands around his neck.

I pulled back and brought my hands to his chest, "I don't care. I don't care who you are, what your last name is, or where the hell you're from. I like you and I really wanna get to know you, okay? Okay," he smirked and shook his head.

"Okay Fi. But, you should probably shower. You're kinda stinky," blush crept across my face and I backed away from him, "You can borrow some of my clothes, I don't mind," He said and chuckled.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized band t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, "Thanks," I mumbled as he handed me the clothes. I made my way over to the door I saw earlier to find a bathroom. I closed the door shut and locked it behind me and took my shower.

By the time I was done, my legs ached from running and I had mini scars and blisters from my shoes. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I found marshall sitting on his bed playing the bass that was sitting in the corner. He strummed it and every time it did, it would make a beautiful sound. When he finally noticed me, he smiled and I walked over. I crawled over to him on the bed and sat down next to him, so close that our arms were touching, "How was your shower?" He asked and looked over to me.

I smiled and nodded my head, "pretty good. It felt really nice," I said and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until I could barely open them again.

"Want me to do your hair?" I jerked my eyes open and looked at him with a questioning look on my face, "I'm better than you think, you know," he smiled and hopped off the bed, putting his bass back in the corner. He ran into the bathroom and came back out with a red brush in his hand. He climbed back on and positioned himself so I was in between his legs. He pulled all my hair back behind my back and I could feel the brush going through my hair. I crossed my legs under me and closed my eyes as he brushed through. It felt nice having someone be this gentle with my hair. He pulled it all together in one long braid and tied the end. He scooted his body so that it was right up against mine and slithered his hands through my arms and around my waist. He pulled my braid to the side and rested his face on my bare neck, "Your hair smells like strawberries," he mumbled into my neck and kissed it.

I intertwined my fingers with his and tilted my head back with my eyes still closed, "I'm not sleeping with you Marsh," he chuckled and kissed my neck once more.

"I know, I know. Stop reminding me, jeez," he moved back over to the other side of the bed and laid back, "So, are we sleeping in one bed or am I hitting the couch?" I was a little shocked at first, and he could tell, "I'm just messing with ya kid. Jeez, calm down,"

I smiled and shook my head, "Dude, it's your bed. I don't mind, really. I'm just not doing anything with you," he looked at me with a smile and nodded. He hopped under the covers and pulled them up so they were over his head. I got under and did the same thing and he moved closer to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He kissed me softly and rested his arm over my body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest as he pulled the covers from over our head and rested them just above my shoulders, "Thank you," I mumbled as I listened to his heart beat from beneath his grey tank top.

"You're welcome princess," he tightened his grip on my body and we drifted to a deep sleep, blissfully unaware of what was going to be in store for us the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated Opposites Attract. I got really stuck and I don't really know where to go with it not.<strong>

**Now, on a side note: Fiolee is my OTP and I really wanted to create a story where Fionna was a princess because a while back, I read a fan fiction where Fionna was a princess and she snuck out to meet a guy who we later found out was Marshall. The story line isn't exactly the same but hey, it works.**

**Also, you might think I made this so that they're going _way_ too fast, but, this is just how I wanted to make it. If you dislike it, kindly stop reading it. Much thanks c:**


End file.
